


Heat Stroke

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [51]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, POV Lotor (Voltron), POV Sendak (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: During a night out with friends someone slips Lotor a drug that brings on his heat. His roommate, Sendak, has to take care of him.





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not tagging dubcon because I think we all know how this trope works at this point, yes?
> 
> I figure in this verse it's normal for Sendak to call Lotor "baby" in a totally platonic way because that's how friends work, obviously. (And I'm a sucker for pet names)

* * *

The bar was more crowded than usual and Lotor bit his lip in annoyance when the bartender ignored him- _again-_ in favor of a girl in a tank top so tight her breasts were one too-quick movement away from spilling out completely. Yeah, she was hot, but still- rude. He should have asked Ezor to get him a drink, it would have been faster, but she was dancing with Zethrid in a truly obscene fashion and he couldn’t bear to pull her away. Plus, if he tried she’d probably tell him to get lost.

Lotor grinned as he looked over at them on the dance floor, and then past to where Acxa was having some sort of heated discussion with Sendak while Narti looked on. Sendak seemed to be explaining something as he gestured with his beer and Lotor had no idea how he managed not to rip his ridiculously tight button-down shirt with his massive biceps. He had his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and a tattered leather band around his wrist- the “friendship bracelet” Lotor had given him when they were twelve. He stubbornly wore it even now, despite how much Lotor teased him about how embarrassing it was.

He smiled and nodded when Sendak looked up, catching his gaze. Fuck, but he was handsome- especially now when he was relaxed for once. Lotor bit his lip and looked back at the bar, trying not to blush. That wasn’t how things were between them, and even though Sendak looked like a snack- like a whole damn _meal-_ Lotor just needed to get a grip.

“Can I get you a drink?”

Lotor looked over to see a tall guy, not as big as he generally preferred but athletic looking and pretty cute. A beta, probably, but not bad- not bad at all.

“You can try,” he said with a smile. “I’ve been waiting for- feels like centuries now.”

“I know the bartender,” the guy said with a wink and turned back to the bar. He wasn’t bullshitting- he got the guy’s attention right away and before Lotor knew it there was a long island iced tea in his hand. 

He felt a twinge of annoyance that the guy had ordered for him without asking but pushed it away. He’d wanted a vodka tonic but this was fine too. It was alcohol, and at least now he didn’t have to wait anymore.

“My name’s Throk,” the guy said, clinking their glasses together.

“I’m Lotor,” Lotor answered, taking a sip of his drink. He glanced back at his friends but they seemed to be doing just fine without him. What was the harm in letting Throk chat him up for a bit? He seemed pleasant enough.

“You come here often?” Lotor asked.

“I live upstairs,” Throk said and Lotor knew he wasn’t imagining the suggestive glint in his eye. There was no way he was going home with the guy, but a bit of flirting might be fun anyway.

They chatted for a while about nothing much. Lotor felt warm from the alcohol, a little dizzy. Not bad, overall. He pulled Throk out onto the dance floor and couldn’t help laughing at how _good_ it felt. The beat of the music was thrumming through him like a physical touch, his heart pounding along with it.

Dancing, moving, was exhilarating. Was it usually this good? He wasn’t sure, his mind was swimming. It was so hot, his skin was slick with sweat and Throk was pressed up against his back, grinding his erection into Lotor’s ass. Lotor let his head fall back against Throk’s shoulder, closing his eyes and parting his lips as he fought to catch his breath. Why was he so hot? Throk’s hands felt amazingly cool as he slid them under his shirt to caress his chest.

When the song switched to something slower Throk led him away from the other couples towards a dark corner and then they were kissing. There was a wall at his back and Lotor screwed his eyes shut, moaning as Throk pressed closer, shoving a thigh between his legs. Lotor was hard and aching and he couldn’t help grinding against Throk’s thigh, anything for a bit of relief. At the back of his mind there was a small twinge of wrongness. Why did he want this so bad? He barely even knew Throk, he wasn’t even really his type, so why was his mind so hazy with lust?

* * *

Sendak was having _fun_ for once. It was strange in and of itself, but doubly strange in a place like this- a rowdy bar surrounded by strangers. But he’d let Lotor drag him out with him and his friends and even though it was loud and sweaty and smelled of liquor, Sendak was enjoying arguing with Acxa about some nonsense while Ezor and Zethrid danced in the background.

He glanced over to the bar to see Lotor talking to some stranger and a shiver of jealousy passed through him. Instead of going over there and ripping Lotor away he forced himself to look back at Acxa’s animated face, hiding his glower.

It was unusual, to say the least, for an alpha and an omega to be roommates without- well. Without fucking. But he and Lotor were friends, had been since they were kids. And yeah, it was difficult at times to be around him when Sendak was approaching his peak, or when Lotor was close to his heat. But they made it work.

Sendak would go off and do his own thing, Lotor would do his. It didn’t have to affect anything else about their relationship. Not that Sendak didn’t want it to, but-

But that would never happen. That wasn’t how Lotor saw him, so that was that.

Lotor. He’d been gone a long time, hadn’t he?

Sendak glanced over to the bar and was surprised to see Lotor wasn’t there anymore. He searched the room until he found him, dancing with the guy, the stranger. It was a struggle but somehow he managed to keep the frown off his face. He didn’t have a right to be jealous anyway. Lotor wasn’t… his.

He managed to distract himself with what Axca was saying for a while longer, but slowly he found himself flushing, getting twitchy. Something was _off_ , strange. Something in the air. The bar was full of pheromones, people flirting and _wanting_ each other, but there was something sharper cutting through it all. Something familiar.

He scanned the room to see Zethrid and Ezor walking over. Zethrid seemed _off_ too, angry.

Suddenly everything made sense- that scent in the air, sharp and familiar, almost sweet. He knew it viscerally, had smelled it often enough. Maybe it was the alcohol dulling his senses but he was abruptly angry at himself for not having realized sooner.

It was the smell of Lotor when he was in heat.

“Where is he?” Zethrid growled angrily and Sendak found himself sharing the sentiment.

Lotor wasn’t due for another two months, at least. Which meant-

Sendak set his drink to the table with a loud clang. The smell was everywhere; he couldn’t find the source. He looked around until he saw them- the fucker from before kissing Lotor in some dark corner, groping him shamelessly in front of everyone. He must have drugged him. He must have- god only knew what he must have done, gotten away with by now. Lotor-

How could Sendak have let this happen? Why hadn’t he been keeping closer watch? This was supposed to be a decent bar, a-

“Come on,” Zethrid said and Sendak was filled with impossible rage as he followed.

* * *

“You fucking bastard,” a rough voice hissed and Lotor gasped as Throk was roughly pulled away from him and slammed against the wall.

“Sendak,” Lotor panted, confused as he stared at where Sendak was holding Throk tightly by the neck of his shirt.

“What the fuck-” Throk managed indignantly, squirming uselessly to get away. Sendak jerked him forward with a growl before slamming him into the wall once more. The scent of angry alpha washed over Lotor and made him shiver. He would have panicked if it had been anyone else, but it was _Sendak-_ warm and familiar, safe.

What was going on? They were all here- Acxa and Narti, Ezor and Zethrid. Why did they seem so upset?

“I could smell him from a mile away,” Sendak growled, glaring at Throk. “I’m going to rip out your throat, you stupid fuck-”

“I’m calling the police,” Acxa said.

“The police?” Lotor asked. For some reason he was shaking and everything seemed oddly bright. His skin was on fire and he blinked slowly, panting. “What-”

“Get him home,” Zethrid said. “We’ll take care of this fucker.” 

She smelled angry too. Why was everyone so angry?

“Yeah,” Sendak said, sounding strained. “Yeah, I- I’ll-” He stepped back from Throk who tried to bolt only for Zethrid to grab him and slap him hard over the face.

“Sendak-” Lotor gasped, his eyes wide. What-

“We have to go, baby,” Sendak said gently, wrapping an arm around his waist and leading him towards the exit. Lotor shivered, Sendak felt so good against him. He was so big and strong, he smelled amazing.

“But I was having fun,” he breathed out, turning to press his face against Sendak’s shoulder.

“I know, but you have to trust me right now.”

“Mm,” Lotor murmured. Why did Sendak smell so good? Musky and somehow sharp, delicious. Did he always smell this good? Suddenly it was all Lotor could think about. Everything else felt impossibly far away, the entire world was Sendak and his arm around Lotor’s waist, his scent filling his nostrils. “Yes, alpha,” Lotor whispered and Sendak stiffened beside him.

They stepped outside and it was freezing, except that didn’t make sense- it shouldn’t be this cold. Lotor’s mind cleared enough to be horrified for a moment before Sendak took off his jacket and draped it over Lotor’s shoulders, hailing a cab.

“Go on, baby,” Sendak said, holding the door open for him. Lotor slid inside without question- why would he question his alpha?- and when Sendak sat beside him he pressed himself to Sendak’s side, nosing at his neck. 

“Lotor,” Sendak said, his voice rumbling pleasantly through Lotor’s body.

“Mmm,” he hummed happily as Sendak stroked his hair. “Sendak, I feel strange,” he whispered.

“I know,” Sendak said, a tone of wrongness in his voice. He was still angry, but some of that was fading into something else- concern, fear. Had Lotor done something wrong? “Don’t be scared,” Sendak said gently, “but that guy- the guy you were with. He slipped you an analeptic to bring on your heat.”

“My- my heat?” Lotor asked.

“Yes,” Sendak said. “But don’t worry, we’re going to go home and we’ll- we’ll find someone to take care of you.”

“But you’re here,” Lotor said, frowning up at him. What alpha could be better than Sendak? He was perfect.

“Oh baby,” Sendak said softly, brushing a strand of hair back from Lotor’s sweaty forehead. “No, I- I can’t. I’m not your-”

“Sendak,” Lotor breathed out, the word coming out as a pained whine.

The cab stopped and Sendak seemed relieved to climb out, taking Lotor’s hand to guide him out as well. His knees were shaking and he nearly fell but Sendak took him around the waist again and everything was perfect.

Their building was blurry and too bright, but then they were in their apartment and Sendak didn’t turn the lights on before leading Lotor back to his bedroom. Lotor collapsed to the bed, panting. 

He was so hot and dizzy. He was _hard,_ too. He draped one arm over his eyes before reaching for his belt, fumbling for an impossibly long moment before he managed to wrap his hand around his cock with a hiss.

“Fuck,” Sendak bit out.

 _“Alpha-”_ Lotor moaned.

“Fuck, Lotor-” Sendak swallowed loudly. “Fuck. Where’s your phone?”

* * *

“Dammit.” Sendak moved to root through Lotor’s pockets, trying to ignore the way he was gasping for air and making little sounds of need. He arched into Sendak’s touch and Sendak bit his lip sharply in an effort to control himself. His coat was still draped over Lotor’s shoulders, under him. Lotor turned his face to take a deep breath, moaning again, and Sendak had to shut his eyes and breathe slowly to try and control his own arousal.

Lotor was flushed and sweating, his hair mussed. Sendak had never seen him like this- so completely unrestrained. He couldn’t help staring at Lotor touching himself, stroking his cock with an almost pained look on his face, desperate already. He wouldn’t be able to come like that, not without being knotted by an alpha.

Sendak could-

He swallowed the saliva suddenly filling his mouth at the thought of taking Lotor, filling him up. He’d be- helping. Lotor wanted it. Sendak wanted it too. Surely it would be alright, just this once, to let himself-

He shook his head to try and clear his mind, gasping as he tore his eyes away from Lotor writhing on the bed. Lotor’s pheromones were driving him wild but he had to contain himself, stay in control.

“Who- who should I-” Sendak managed to force out, scrolling through Lotor’s contacts. He wanted to slap himself- his jealousy had kept him from asking too many questions and Lotor had never offered. Now he just needed to figure out who Lotor’s regular alpha was and get them here. And then Sendak could leave the pheromone-soaked apartment and crash at Haxus’ place, or- hell. Even sleeping in the gutter would be better than _this._

“What?” Lotor gasped, too out of it to answer properly. 

“Who do you go to?” Sendak demanded. “During your heats- who helps you through your heats?” There had to be someone. He knew Lotor left for days at a time when it happened. So who did he go to?

The contacts meant nothing to him, he recognized so few of the names.

“No one,” Lotor said, frowning as he reached out to grab Sendak’s thigh. Sendak jerked at the contact but didn’t dare to shift further away from where he was sitting on the bed. He could _smell_ Lotor’s slick in the air, thick and heavy like a blanket settling over him. He was so ready, Sendak wanted so badly to-

“There has to be someone,” Sendak growled, fighting to stay focused. “What do you do, then? When you go off for your heat, what do you-”

“I go to the omega center,” Lotor said with a frown. “I- they- I ask them to sedate me until it’s over.”

“You- _what?”_ Sendak asked, his voice rising angrily despite himself. How had he not known this after all this time? That Lotor was having himself sedated instead of going through his heats? It was a barbaric practice decades old, known to cause a myriad of health problems. All this time he’d thought that Lotor had been spending his heats in some handsome alpha’s arms, had felt jealous and angry over it. And he’d been sleeping in some half-comatose state in a cold room alone? _Why?_

Lotor flinched back from him, tears rising to his eyes.

“Oh, fuck- baby,” Sendak said, his voice trembling as he reached for him. He felt so ashamed at upsetting Lotor further. This was already hell for him and Sendak was only making it worse

“I’m sorry,” Lotor sobbed, the sound of it heartbreaking. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry-”

“Baby, no,” Sendak said, reaching out to stroke his face as gently as he could.

“Are you angry with me?” Lotor wept, out of control and devastated.

“I’m not- I’m not angry,” Sendak managed. “Not- not with you. I just- I can’t- _Lotor._ I don’t know if I can control myself much longer with you like- like- _this.”_

“Sendak, please-” Lotor whispered, reaching out to him again. “Sendak, I need you. I’ve been waiting so long, waiting for you...”

“Fuck,” Sendak cursed again. “It’s too late for sedatives, and- but there has to be someone. I can’t- I can’t stay much longer, I really-”

“Don’t leave me,” Lotor begged, eyes wide and terrified. “Please! Please- I need you. It hurts so bad- I just- _please_ Sendak- don’t go.”

Oh god. How could he leave when Lotor was looking at him like that? How could he abandon Lotor like this, frightened and alone and confused, in pain. He couldn’t resign Lotor to the hell that was going through his heat alone, and- and there was no one else.

Sendak’s resolve broke all at once and he surged forward with a growl.

* * *

Lotor gasped when he felt Sendak’s weight fully upon him, spreading his legs eagerly to cradle Sendak’s hips with his thighs. Sendak kissed him and it was deep and brutal and all Lotor wanted was more. The fear faded, and so did most of the ache- replaced by a shivering excitement instead.

He tried to kiss back but he was desperate and sloppy, so dizzy and needy for anything that even this little felt like bliss. Sendak growled and moved to kiss and bite at his neck and Lotor cried out loudly, arching towards him. The scent of pheromones in the air was heady, all Lotor could think about was _Sendak,_ on top of him, around him, everywhere.

Fabric ripped somewhere in the distance and suddenly they were pressed together skin to skin and Sendak was shoving his hand into Lotor’s pants. Lotor keened in pleasure, digging his fingernails into Sendak’s back. He was just on the edge of coming, had been ever since he’d first touched himself. But he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to. Not until Sendak was inside him, not until his knot was-

 _“Lotor,”_ Sendak groaned, sending shivers down his spine. “Fuck- I can smell you- you’re so wet and ready for me.” He unbuckled Lotor’s pants and pulled them down and off, hastily doing the same for himself before he was back and Lotor was helpless and blissed out underneath him.

Sendak pressed his palm against his entrance, groaning loudly and dropping his head to pant against Lotor’s neck.

It was heaven and not enough and Lotor whined, shifting his hips into Sendak’s touch until a thick finger penetrated him firmly.

“Ah- ah- alpha!” Lotor cried out, mindless as he arched his back, trying to fuck himself on Sendak’s finger. “Ah- _Sendak-_ please- please, I need-”

Sendak pushed a second finger inside him and the fullness was almost enough to sate his need. He let his head drop back against the sheets as Sendak fingered him, his whole body quivering and aching for more. He was so hot but it felt good now, amazing. Sendak made a small sound of pleasure that jolted through Lotor’s body and then he added a third finger and Lotor whimpered, biting his lip.

“Have you ever-?” Sendak murmured.

Lotor drew his eyebrows down in a frown, confused about what Sendak was asking. Sendak curled his fingers up, hitting every erogenous zone inside him and making him keen loudly, his toes curling and fingers digging into Sendak’s muscled back.

“Only you,” Lotor managed, trying desperately to prove himself to his alpha. “Please- Sendak, there’s only you. Only-”

“Fuck,” Sendak whispered, and when he bit at the juncture of Lotor’s neck and shoulder Lotor screamed at the way the sharp pain mixed with a sudden burst of pleasure. The iron smell of blood filled the air and Lotor’s cock pulsed. He needed Sendak to mark him, claim him, take him. He needed to come so badly and Sendak was still fucking him with his fingers, pressing him down into the bed. He was trapped, naked and helpless, and still he wanted to give himself over more, completely and fully.

 _“Alpha,”_ he moaned. “Please- please, I need-”

“I’ve got you baby,” Sendak said sweetly, pulling his fingers free and lining his cock up at last. “Just relax for me, love. Can you do that?”

“Sendak-” Lotor sobbed, spreading his legs wider and throwing his head back as Sendak started to push inside. He felt so big, so perfect, filling him up in the best way and soothing away some of the fire threatening to boil over inside him.

He started to thrust and Lotor couldn’t think anymore. It was a struggle just to breathe. He was shaking and drowning and Sendak was inside him, groaning quietly against his sweat-slick neck.

“Sendak- more,” Lotor managed to gasp out. “More, more, please- more-”

* * *

Sendak screwed his eyes shut, speeding up despite himself. He’d never been this aroused outside of a peak but Lotor was driving him crazy. His body was so hot and tight, so welcoming. He could feel his knot swelling and Lotor’s moans grew to a fever pitch as he clawed at Sendak’s back like a wild animal.

“Oh fuck,” Sendak gasped, overwhelmed by Lotor’s scent in the air. “Fuck- are you ready, baby?”

“Yes, yes please-” Lotor sobbed. “Knot me, fill me up-”

“Oh god,” Sendak managed, sliding his arm under Lotor’s waist to hoist him up higher. His knot was starting to catch at Lotor’s rim and he just took it and desperately begged for more. “Fuck, baby-” Sendak muttered. “You’re so perfect for me, so pretty. I-”

He had to stop talking as he pushed in all the way, locking them together at last. Lotor _screamed,_ every muscle in his body tightening around Sendak inside him. There was a sudden rush of slick, a burst of pheromones as Lotor spilled between them, shuddering. Sendak groaned and he was coming too, each wave of pleasure more intense than the last.

Lotor was still whimpering under him, whispering nonsense and clutching at his back like he was afraid Sendak might leave, like he even could.

“Shh,” Sendak whispered, pressing easy kisses to Lotor’s cheeks. “You’re alright. Easy, everything’s alright. Lotor?”

Lotor’s eyes snapped open and he whimpered with something like fear, the smell of distraught omega making Sendak’s hackles rise.

“Baby, you’re ok, you’re safe-” he tried but Lotor wasn’t having it. He jerked back, his eyes wild and not entirely lucid. Sendak winced as the motion pulled on the knot still tying them together. “Baby- you’re going to hurt yourself. You need to calm down.”

“No!” Lotor gasped, trying to jerk away again until Sendak used his weight to push him down to the sheets, pinning his arms above his head. “No,” Lotor managed, tears rising to his eyes. “No- Sendak! I’m not- I’m not on birth control. What if- what if- Just-”

“Oh,” Sendak said, realizing what was wrong. “It’s alright, baby. I am. You’re alright. You don’t have to worry.”

Lotor stilled, still breathing hard even as he relaxed into Sendak’s hold.

“Everything’s alright,” Sendak said, kissing the side of Lotor’s neck as he calmed. He didn’t smell afraid anymore, if anything he smelled of building arousal again. “You feeling ok?”

“Mmm,” Lotor hummed with a sleepy smile, his earlier fears forgotten like they’d never been. He was still out of it and Sendak wondered how much longer his heat would last.

Lotor shifted, grinding into him now instead of trying to get away. They both gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure, and then Lotor was pulling him close again and grinding down on his cock still inside, clenching around him.

“Fuck,” Sendak whispered, his mind going hazy. Just like that he was ready all over again, his ears burning with Lotor’s needy little gasps filling the air like music. Lotor instinctively knew exactly what to do, or his body did, milking a second orgasm out of Sendak while grinding down on his knot. But he smelled so good Sendak might have finished from that alone.

“Sendak,” Lotor whispered brokenly as he shuddered and grew still, nosing at Sendak’s neck.

Sendak stroked his side soothingly until his knot went down, and then he carefully pulled away. Alarm spread over Lotor’s blissed out face in an instant.

“You’re leaving?” he asked fearfully.

“Of course not,” Sendak reassured him, shifting to lie beside him and grabbing some blankets, using the corner to half heartedly wipe Lotor and himself off before covering both of them. “I’m not going to leave, I’m going to stay right here and take care of you.”

Lotor’s radiant sleepy smile made Sendak’s heart skip a beat only to speed up uncontrollably when Lotor draped himself over him, laying his head on Sendak’s chest. He made a sound of perfect contentment deep in his throat, almost like a purr. Sendak flushed at the thought that he’d done this, made Lotor feel this good, only to immediately feel a pang of guilt. 

“Sendak,” Lotor whispered and Sendak forced himself to snap out of it, raising his hand to stroke Lotor’s hair.

“What do you need, baby?” Sendak asked, swallowing around the knot in his throat. What if Lotor was angry with him afterwards. What if Lotor hated him for doing this? But what were his other options? Leave an omega in heat alone? Especially someone like Lotor, who’d apparently been sedating his way through it for all this time? It was unspeakably cruel, not to mention dangerous.

“What’s wrong?” Lotor murmured.

“Nothing, baby. Nothing at all.”

“Mmm,” Lotor hummed, appeased if only for the moment.

They dozed off for a while and Sendak woke to Lotor panting and needy all over again, rutting against Sendak’s thigh.

“Go on then,” Sendak murmured, moving the sheets away to reveal his hard cock. Lotor’s eyes widened and he scrambled to straddle Sendak’s hips, moving unsteadily in his rush to take Sendak inside. 

He moaned and threw his head back, moving already as Sendak looked up at him in awe, holding him by the waist to help him, keep him steady. Even now Sendak could hardly believe how slick he was, how hot and tight. He’d had his fair share of omegas but none of them had been like Lotor. None of them had been so desperate for him, so perfect at taking his cock. None of them had smelled this good.

Lotor’s thighs were shaking with effort as he rode Sendak’s cock, whimpering with pleasure and what must have been exhaustion. Finally Sendak took pity on him and the next time he tried to rise up on his knees Sendak gripped him tight, forcing him to stay put.

“Sendak,” Lotor whined, his eyebrows drawing down into a frown.

“Don’t worry,” Sendak said, stroking a hand down his thigh soothingly. “I’m going to take care of you. Do you trust me?”

* * *

“Yes,” Lotor breathed out. Of course he trusted his alpha. But at the moment it was so difficult to figure out what Sendak wanted- all he could think about was the relentless heat shuddering through him and Sendak’s cock inside him- huge and hard and just this side of perfect. He wanted the rest, the knot, all of it. He wanted it so badly he could barely string two thoughts together.

“Up,” Sendak urged, helping Lotor move with a grip on his waist, helping him lie down on his front before pulling his ass up. He pushed Lotor’s thighs open wide before pressing in again from behind and Lotor moaned loudly, clutching at the sheets. Soon Sendak was fucking him in earnest, each perfect thrust making him keen with pleasure. He felt completely overwhelmed in the best possible way. There were tears rising to his eyes, and then it got so much better as Sendak’s knot started to swell again.

Lotor trembled as he let himself go, let himself get lost in this moment. He was practically screaming each time Sendak fucked into him and he didn’t care at all.

“Lotor,” Sendak gasped, his voice jolting through Lotor like a bolt of electricity. His cock jumped, he was so close-

“Lotor,” Sendak repeated hoarsely, folding over him and taking his wrists in a tight grip before biting sharply at his neck.

Lotor screamed in pleasure, coming untouched as Sendak’s knot filled him and caught, locking them together. His orgasm lasted for ages, forever. When it was finally over Sendak grunted and rolled them carefully so they could lay on their sides, still locked together.

Sendak wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close, and Lotor couldn’t help smiling in exhausted contentment. This was where he belonged- in his alpha’s arms. In _Sendak’s_ arms. Sendak was whispering to him, asking questions that he couldn’t quite make out. But even though Lotor couldn’t answer Sendak exuded only calm and satisfaction, stroking his side slowly like they had all the time in the world.

For a while he drifted off, and when he woke Sendak was still beside him and everything was perfect.

“How are you feeling?” Sendak murmured. He’d been looking at his phone with a frown but he set it aside when he saw Lotor was awake. “Are you feeling ok?”

Lotor nodded with a smile. Arousal was building again at the base of his spine but it wasn’t so urgent just yet. Not urgent enough to break this moment.

“Can you stand, you think?”

“I- I’m not sure,” Lotor managed, not sure what Sendak was really asking.

“Try for me,” Sendak said gently, standing from the bed and helping Lotor up.

He winced at the ache in his legs, his hips, his back- _inside_ him. But Sendak was beside him and Sendak’s arm was around his waist. He followed where his alpha led, out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom they shared, and winced slightly as Sendak urged him to step up into the tub.

Sendak kept holding him as he turned on the tap and Lotor let himself lean against him, pressing his face into Sendak’s chest. He gasped at the first spray of warm water that felt oddly cool against his overheated skin, but Sendak was with him and he seemed so calm and steady that soon Lotor relaxed too.

It felt good in a different way, and he couldn’t deny the pleasure of sweat and dried cum being washed off his skin.

“Easy,” Sendak murmured, washing him with slow gentle hands while Lotor could do little more than stay standing and keep hold of him. Lotor was hard again, but at the moment the ache seemed less insistent than before. He already had almost everything he wanted- his alpha beside him, naked and warm and _touching_ him in nearly all the ways he wanted to be touched.

Sendak turned Lotor around so he was facing the tiled wall before pressing himself to Lotor’s back. He swiped his huge hands down Lotor’s chest, over his sides, lower. His thick fingers pressed against Lotor’s entrance teasingly, caressing instead of pushing inside.

“Sendak,” Lotor moaned, bracing himself against the wall.

“Shh,” Sendak whispered before dropping to his knees behind him.

Lotor’s mind was swimming too hard to anticipate what was coming next and he jerked when Sendak’s hands landed on his ass and pulled him open, and Sendak’s tongue moved in to _lick_ him.

He keened, more from the thought of it than the sensation. And then Sendak dove in deeper, thrusting his tongue inside, and Lotor’s mind went hazy from the sensation too. It was filthy and heavenly, painfully intimate. He was shaking and moaning as Sendak licked him, _fucked him_ with his tongue. It shouldn’t have been this good but all of a sudden it was the best thing in the world and he couldn’t get enough.

“Alpha!” he panted, and then- _“Sendak.”_

Sendak growled and Lotor could feel it echoing through his whole body. There was no way he could keep standing, his knees were shaking too badly. Somehow Sendak must have known because he shut off the water and swept Lotor up in his arms, carrying him back to Sendak’s bedroom and dropping him unceremoniously into the sheets before taking him by the backs of the knees and spreading his legs wide. He dove back in with a growl, licking and sucking, fucking Lotor with his tongue.

It wasn’t a knot but it was filthy and primal and Lotor couldn’t help sliding a hand down to touch himself. He was so close just from this but he couldn’t come no matter how hard he stroked himself, how quickly.

“Sendak!” he whined desperately. He was shocked when Sendak simply growled and pulled his hand away from his cock, trapping his wrist against the sheets. He kept going, his tongue and mouth a sweet but unfulfilling torture, working him over until Lotor was wild with it, begging to be allowed to come even as Sendak kept his wrists pinned to the bed. 

It felt like centuries passed, but finally Sendak was moving, pushing Lotor over to lie on his side and thrusting his cock inside. His knot was already prominent and Lotor could only push into it, into the heady promise of pleasure and release.

“Yeah,” Sendak growled, wrapping and arm around Lotor’s waist to pull him in closer. “Yeah- there it is. Yeah- _Lotor-”_

His knot was almost full, or full enough that every time it slid past Lotor’s rim it punched the air out of his lungs. It was amazing, exquisite- it was everything and more. He was burning up with how good it felt, and then Sendak’s knot caught and his world exploded into pleasure so intense he couldn’t breathe. 

Distantly he could hear Sendak groaning and he turned his head into the pillow, panting desperately. The sheets smelled of his alpha, the entire room did. He smiled as Sendak kissed his neck gently, teasing his earlobe with his teeth. He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sendak waited until Lotor was asleep to rise carefully, going to the dresser to pull on a pair of pajama pants.

“Sendak?” Lotor whispered and Sendak flinched, turning to look at him. Omegas had heightened senses while they were in heat, but he’d thought Lotor would have been tired enough to sleep for a bit longer. “Are you leaving?” A note of desperation entered Lotor’s voice and Sendak knelt by the bed, brushing his hair back from his face gently.

“Of course not,” Sendak murmured. “Just going to the kitchen to get you some water and something to eat. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Lotor’s eyes widened. He didn’t seem reassured at all. “Don’t go,” he whispered. “Please.”

“You really need to eat, baby,” Sendak said as gently as he could.

“No,” Lotor said, shaking his head. “I- I’m fine, I promise. Just don’t go.” 

He was trembling and Sendak smiled to reassure him. “Ok, I’m not going. Not without you. Alright?”

He stood while Lotor looked up at him in confusion, and bent to gather Lotor up in his arms, careful to keep the blanket tucked around him. Lotor wrapped his arms around Sendak’s neck without question, sighing as he buried his face against Sendak’s shoulder.

Sendak carried him out to the kitchen and helped him sit on the counter while he filled a glass with water. Lotor leaned the side of his head against the wall as he watched, smiling softly. His eyes were a little unfocused from his heat and he was blushing, his hair in disarray. Calm and happy again, he was stunningly beautiful. 

Wordlessly Sendak handed him the glass of water and he took it in his elegant fingers, drinking with a satisfied sigh. 

“What are you hungry for?” Sendak asked.

“You,” Lotor murmured and Sendak had to look away, blushing. Lotor wasn’t exactly in his right mind, he knew that. But he sounded so _sincere_ that for a moment he let himself pretend it was real.

He was too exhausted to cook but he could manage some sandwiches, so he turned to the refrigerator to get ingredients. He could practically feel Lotor’s gaze still on him and shivered, goosebumps rising over his arms. Lotor’s ever-present arousal was like low-level static hanging in the air, not urgent for now but still intense enough that Sendak was half-hard in response. Somehow he managed to put together a decent meal for the both of them and coaxed Lotor to eat and drink another glass of water before carrying him over to the couch.

“You should rest,” he said. “Try to sleep a little more.”

“Want you,” Lotor said with a small shake of his head, frowning at him like he was afraid Sendak would refuse. Even now, after everything, he was still so nervous about Sendak leaving that it made his heart ache.

“Come here, then,” Sendak said and Lotor smiled, moving to straddle him and shoving the blanket out of the way. He was slick again and Sendak pulled his pajamas down so Lotor could sink down on his cock with a shuddering exhale. “Easy,” he murmured, pulling Lotor down to lie fully on his chest, tucking his head safely under his chin.

 _“Alpha,”_ Lotor whispered, his voice needy and shuddering. Sendak closed his eyes, turned on and simultaneously hurt. Every time Lotor said _alpha_ instead of his name it was a sharp reminder that he didn’t want Sendak, not really. They’d been thrown together by circumstances out of their control and once the heat was over they’d go back to just being friends, if they could even make it past this.

“Sendak, please,” Lotor begged.

“I’ve got you,” Sendak murmured, forcing himself back to the present. There was no sense in worrying about _after._ What would happen would happen, and for now he had Lotor in his arms. He braced his feet on the couch and took Lotor by the hips, thrusting up into him slowly and savouring every little sound of pleasure he made, the way he clutched at Sendak’s shoulders and leaked slick over his cock, the heady smell of arousal filling the air and making Sendak’s head spin.

* * *

Lotor woke slowly, momentarily confused about where he was. He felt worn out in body and mind, stripped raw in an oddly pleasant way. He could hear the faint sounds of some sitcom on the TV and the quiet shush of raindrops against the windows. He was cozy and warm, tucked between the back of the couch and Sendak’s body. Sendak’s hand was in his hair, stroking gently, Sendak’s chest was under his face. He smelled of content alpha and sex and Lotor flushed as everything came back to him.

Fuck.

Fucking- _Throk_ , and hormones and alphas and omegas and- and- _everything._

He must have tensed up or otherwise let on that he was awake because Sendak’s hand stopped its slow even motions.

“Hey,” Sendak said carefully.

“Hi,” Lotor muttered, ducking his head so he wouldn’t have to meet Sendak’s eyes. He felt terrible. Of course Sendak would have done the honorable thing and stayed to help him through the induced heat, even if he didn’t want to. This sort of thing was exactly why unmated alphas and omegas didn’t live together. They’d been kidding themselves that everything would be fine, and now Sendak would probably be angry with Lotor for practically… _forcing_ him to-

“I’m… fine,” he said, making himself pull away from Sendak’s side and sitting up before tugging the blanket closed tighter over his shoulders. He was naked underneath, of course he was.

“The worst is over?”

“I think so,” he said, running a hand through his disheveled hair. His skin was still tingling, his body heavy and hot- but at least he could think straight. “I’m sorry that you had to- I mean.” He licked his lips, looking nervously at the ground. “I know you don’t- that we’re not- that you don’t really want-”

Everything was ruined. Sendak was going to leave now. He was going to move out and leave Lotor alone in the shambles of their life together. He should have known this would never work anyway, shouldn’t have let himself pretend that maybe, one day, they could be together for real, not just…

To his great horror he sniffled loudly, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“Lotor,” Sendak said in alarm.

“I’m fine,” he choked out, wiping desperately at his face. “It’s just- left over pheromones, or- or-”

“Hell,” Sendak said, reaching for him and pulling him over to lie back down on his chest. Being so close only made Lotor weep harder. Would Sendak ever touch him again after this? Was this the end?

“I ruined everything!” Lotor sobbed.

“Nothing’s ruined,” Sendak said. “Easy, baby. Just- try and relax. Everything alright.”

“How can it be alright?” Lotor demanded, looking up into Sendak’s warm eyes. “I- don’t you hate me now?”

“Of course not,” Sendak said gently, moving to brush a lock of hair out of Lotor’s face. “I kind of thought you’d hate me,” he added with a small smile.

“Hate _you?”_ Lotor asked. “Why would I-” Sendak was still looking at him with such easy affection that Lotor’s breath caught in his throat. He was still shaking, still felt absolutely mortified, but the tears were slowing at last.

“I didn’t think you’d want…” Sendak broke off awkwardly, licking his lips. “I tried to find your alpha, but you- Lotor. Why would you- why would you go through your heats like that? Sedated and… alone.”

“I- I didn’t want- I mean. Suppressants have a risk of infertility, so I didn’t want to risk it.”

“But you could have found someone. You’re so beautiful. You could have easily found an alpha-”

“I didn’t want to go through my heats with some- _stranger,”_ Lotor bit out. “I was waiting- I wanted it to be with-” _you,_ he didn’t say, flushing as he realized that maybe it was suddenly obvious.

Sendak’s eyes widened in surprise and Lotor could see in his expression that he understood. “I didn’t think you really… thought of me that way,” Sendak said quietly. “But I think I see it now.”

“Sendak,” Lotor whispered fearfully, his heart pounding faster in his chest now than at any other point during his heat.

“Come here,” Sendak murmured, leaning closer in invitation.

Lotor bit his lip, swaying towards him almost despite himself. Could this really be happening? Did Sendak really want him? More than just as a response to the heat, to the pheromones, did Sendak want _him?_

Sendak waited patiently and finally Lotor managed to gather his courage together, his eyes fluttering closed as he crossed the distance and brushed his lips against Sendak’s. He gasped at the contact, at the feeling of something like a spark passing between them. When he went to pull away Sendak set a hand over the back of his neck to keep him close, deepening the kiss into something slow but passionate.

Finally Lotor pulled back, breathing hard as he looked into Sendak’s flushed face.

“I love you,” Sendak said quietly. “I have for a while. I just never though you-”

“I love you,” Lotor said in a rush, joy blooming in his heart and making him tingle all over. “I love you too. Sendak-”

Sendak grinned and kissed him again and again until Lotor was gasping, aroused despite his body’s completely worn-out state.

“Come here,” Sendak said with a laugh, pulling him in and wrapping his arms around him. Lotor closed his eyes and let himself sag into Sendak’s hold, relaxing at last. 

Sendak _loved_ him.

He shuddered and ducked his head, enjoying the closeness and the quiet moment of perfect contentment.

“Well, I’m here now,” Sendak said and Lotor could practically hear the smile in his voice. “I’ll be with you for the next one. If you want.”

Lotor smiled too, hiding his face against Sendak’s chest. “Hopefully you won’t make me wait that long to go again,” he gathered the courage to say.

“As if I could,” Sendak said with a quiet laugh and tightened his arms.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
